Divine Intentions
by The Dutchess Haren
Summary: Discontinued. Read last chapter for details.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue-**_

Kagome and the rest of the group walked out of the palace, battered, bruised, and bleeding, but alive. Their battle with Naraku had taken it's toll, but they had been victorious. Naraku had been defeated, and the last shard of the Shikon-no-tama had been retrieved. Kikyo had disappeared. A few weeks before the battle, she had been attacked by Naraku and she fell off a cliff. They didn't find her body.

Kagome looked up at him. He was stareing at the ground as he limped away. He was obviosly thinking about his ex-lover. She reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped and looked down at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Are you thinking about Kikyo?" Inuyasha nodded then saw the look on her face and laughed. She frowned, then she started laughing.

"Yeah. But, she's gone." He popped his wrist back into place. "For good."

Kagome smiled. "You mean it?" Her smile vanished as Inuyasha leaned in closer. She gasped. "You tell me." He kissed her lightly on the lips. Kagome swung her arm around his neck and returned the kiss passionetly. They stayed like that for a few minutes before Kagome broke the kiss. She giggled.

Shippo's voice broke through the silence. "Hurry up you guys!" Miroku hit Shippo over the head with what was left of his staff. "Now now Shippo. It's not nice to interupt people while they're making out."

Sango slapped him across his face. "You're one to talk, you filthy, womanizing hypocrite!" She yelled. "You brought us back here in the first place and told him to say that!"

Miroku closed his eyes. "That may be, but you could have stayed back." He opened one eye. "Or are you really that attracted to me?" Sango's face went red. She slapped him hard. He fell back and hit his head on the ground. He didn't get back up. Sango put a hand over her mouth. She waited for him to get up. When he didn't, she ran over to him and sat him up.

"Oh Miroku..." she started. "I'm sor--" She cut off as she felt somethingfamiliar running up and down her backside. Her face turned red again and she slapped him again. Miroku put a hand behind his head and gave a nervous laugh. Sango then laughed, then they both started laughing, while Shippo watched them with a look of confusion on his face.

"What's going on?" The young kitsune asked.

Inuyasha and Kagome both laughed and ran to catch up with the group, the tettsiaga hanging loosley at his side, laughing the whole way.


	2. A New, And One Old, Enemy

_**Chapter 1- A New Enemy**_

_**2 years later...**_

Kagome looked outside the top-most window of her two-story house over at Inuyasha's. She smiled as the light in his bedroom turned on. It had been a year and a half since she convinced him to move to her era, and to not use the jewel to change into a full-fleged demon. She loved how he was a hanyou, a half-demon. They had been dating for about three months.

She walked into her bathroom and turned on some warm water in her shower. She stripped off her clothes and climbed in.

They hadn't done anything sexual, although sometimes she imagined him climbing on top of her and pumpng away for dear life. She moaned at the thought. She finished her shower and dried off. She walked in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror and looked her self over.

_ Damn! _she thought. She wasn't vain, but she had to admit she looked good. She was taller and more slender. Her breasts had developed more too. She streaked her hair with blond and cut it, but it was still down to her waist. Inuyasha liked it long. It looked more like Sango's two years ago.

_ Sango!_ she thought._ I forgot about her!_ She and Inuyasha had promised to visit and see her and Miroku's new baby.

She gave a small laugh. _Miroku finally got his __wish._ She regreted that as soon as she thought it. _I shouldn't think that. They love each other, just like __me and Inuyasha. _She didn't want to think about marriage though. Or a baby for that matter.

Kagome walked over to her dresser and took out a red pair of lacy panties and a red lacy bra and put them on. She reached behind the dresser and pushed a button on the wall. The wall behind her opened up and revealed a completely black suit. Inuyasha sometimes teased her about the deception.

"What do you hide it for?" He said one day.

"So people don't see it when the come over." she snapped. "I do have other friends." That quieted him down.

She put on the black leather shorts first, then the black turtle-neck sweater with the sleaves cut off. She put on her black socks,and then her black tennis shoes. She picked up the necklace with the Shikon jewel on it and put it on. She picked up her bow and put on her quiver of arrows and looked at the clock. It read 10:47 pm.

_ Right on time._ she thought. She fit an arrow into her bow and shot it out the window over towards Inuyasha's house It stopped in the space between the two houses and caught fire. It slowly floated to the ground. She smiled, shut off the lights, and walked outside.

Inuyasha blocked yet another one of his brother's attacks. He charged torward him and swung the tettsiaga at his head. Sesshomaru dodged it and landed a punch in Inuyasha's stomach. He flew back and hit the wall.

"Damn." Inuyasha smiled and stood back up. "Lucky shot."

Sesshomaru laughed. "Oh really brother? Then that means I've got ten lucky shots on you today!"

Inuyasha raised his sword and swung it at Sesshomaru.

"Windscar!"

Three slashes of energy tore up the ground before they hit Sesshomaru. He felt them connect and tear through his armor. He didn't smell blood, so he was still alive.

The dust cleared and Sesshomaru was standing there, his shirt in shreds. He was laughing.

"The hell...?" Inuyasha watched as his brother sheathed his sword.

"You'll have to learn how better tocontrol your anger brother. It throws off your aim." He closed his eyes. "Until next time." He teleported away.

Inuyasha spat at the ground. "Yeah right." He looked outside and saw the flare that Kagome shot.

_About damn time..._ He turned off the lights and walked outside.

Kagome and Inuyasha met in the park."Hey hon!" said Kagome. She leaned forward and kissed him. He returned it.

_ Wow._ Inuyasha thought. _She's almost as tall as me now!_

"You ready to go?" Her voice cut through his thoughts.

"Yeah."

They walked for a little while in silence. Kagome noticed Inuyasha's breathing was labored. "What happened?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru appeared at my house again." He said sourly. "He slugged me in the stomach ten times and I ripped his shirt." He winced as he inhaled. "Enough said."

Kagome put an arm around his waist. She watched as his body relaxed and his breathing returned to normal. _Well, _she thought as they walked. _That solves his breathing problem._ Inuyasha put an arm around her shoulder.

They walked on a little longer, until they were about three meters away from the well to Sango and Mioku's era. Too late they they heard the twong of a bow. Dozens of arrows shot through the darkness and pinned Kagome against the Sacred Tree that held Inuyasha years ago.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran towards her.

"Inuyasha! Behind you!" Kagome yelled too late.

Inuyasha turned in time to see a foot connect with his face. He flew back and landed with a thud on the ground. The man laughed as Inuyasha got back up. The man swung his bow and it morphed into a wicked sword. The blade was in the shape of a dragon.

"My master wasn't lying." He laughed again. "You are strong. Most people don't get back up." He swung his sword and a slash of energy tore towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha jumped up above the attack and brought out the tettsiaga. He felt the energy in it pulse as it transformed into it's true form. He swung it towards the man.

"Windscar!"

Three slashes of energy cut through the air towards the man. Helaughed and raised his sword. The attack bounced off it and hit Kagome's old house where her family still lived. It exploded and was engulfed in fire. "You gave that pathetic move a name?"

_ Shit!_ Kagome thought. _My mother... my grandpa... my __brother..._

"Damn you!" She yelled as tears ran down her cheeks.

The man tilted his head and looked over at her. He just stood there with his hand in his pocket. He didn't look away as he blocked blow after blow form Inuyasha. He didn't even flinch. "Hi!" he said. He paried Inuyasha's last attack, which knocked the hanyou off-balance, and slugged him in the stomach. He flew back again and hit the ground.

The man stepped up real close to Kagome. Their noses weren't two centimeters apart. "Hi Kagome." His voice didn't sound harsh or evil. In fact, it sounded nice, soothing even. Kagome felt herself relax as he talked. He moved in closer. "I've been wanting to meet you for a long time."

He moved close to her ear. "Your time with the half-breed will soon be over." he whispered. The man pulled back and kissed her lips. It didn't last long, but long enough to confuse her. Something tugged at her necklace as he broke the kiss. He held the Shikon-no-tama up to her face before he pocketed it. He pulled back as Inuyasha landed a punch on his face.

"Stay away from her!" he said as the man staggered back. Inuyasha swung at the man with the Tettsiaga. The man hit it so hard with his own sword that it knocked it out of Inuyasha's hands and pushed him back. He swung his sword and a slash of energy flew through the air and hit Inuyasha. Blood flew everywhere. It left a glowing red line in the air where he slashed. He swung his sword through the line and another slash of energy flew forward and collided with Inuyasha. Blood poured for both wounds. It left another line. The two made a perfect X.

"Cross Slash Beam!"

A blast of energy, in the shape of an X, erupted from the X and collided with Inuyasha.

"AHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the blast ravenged his flesh. The pain was so intense that he blacked out.

"Remember this name as you fall Inuyasha!" He laughed. "Jurikotsu!" He did a backflip into the well and disappeared.

**_ Later..._**

Jurikotsu walked into a cave in the middle of a demon's nest._ Not much longer now._ He thought. He looked down at the jewel in his hand. _This goes against everything I've been taught. What the fuck does she need it for anyway? It just looks like a useless stone to me. _He stopped at the end of the cave. He got down on one knee and bowed his head.

"The message has been delivered, Master."

"Good." said a female voice from the shadows in the corner. She walked forward. "And the jewel?"

Jurikotsu raised the Shikon-no-tama. "Right here, Lady Kikyo."

She took it. "Good." She consentrated all her energy on it and it grew black. It's energy shot through her. A horn grew out of the left side of her forehead. Fangs grew from her teeth and claws formed from her nails. Her left ear grew pointed as a black, leathery wing grew from the left side of her back and a white, feathery wing grew from the right side.

"Wow..." Jurikotsu whispered.

The left side of her clothes turned white, the other black. The left half of her hair turned black, the other white. The colors of her eyes disappeared.

"Yes!" It sounded as though she had two voices, one evil and harsh, the other nice and calm. "My revenge against that wench can now begin!"


	3. Realization

Hi again! This is Chapter 2 of Revenge, lemon coming (haha) up soon. (If you like lemons, then you know what the haha means ;) )

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, wish it was mine, but it's not...rambles on incoherently

**_Chapter 2: Realization_**

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha, wake up!" yelled Kagome.

Inuyasha's left ear twitched and he opened his eyes. "Ka...Kagome?"

"Yeah." She said.

"Inuyasha pushed himself up and immediatly fell back down with a yelp. "Don't try to move much Inu." Kagome said.

"I realize that much!" He snapped. He looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're in Lady Kaede's house." she whispered. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala are all here too."

Inuyasha pushed himself up again. "What are they here for?"

Kagome sat down beside him. "Kaede went and told them we were here and..." she looked down at the bandages around his chest. "Won't be leaving soon."

Inuyasha gave a hoarse laugh. "How did we get here?"

The smile disappeared from her face. "I had to carry you here after Jurikotsu..."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide. "That bastard... Where'd he go?"

"He jumped down the well after you blacked out." She looked down at the ground. "And there's something else."

"What?"

"He stole the Shikon jewel."

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. "Hand me the tettsaiga."

"What?"

"Hand me the tettsaiga!" He snapped. "I need to discuss this with Kaede."

Kagome picked up the sword and handed it to him. He stood up and leaned on it like a cane. Kagome watched him walk out of the room and she sighed. She got up and followed him.

"Kagome!" Kagome looked up as Shippo jumped to her. She caught the kitsune in mid-air and hugged him.

"Hi Shippo!" She set him down and looked at the others. Miroku was sitting in the corner with Sango as she suckled her baby. Kagome sat down next to her. "You brought your baby?"

Sango nodded. "We couldn't really leave her there. There've been a lot more demons since we killed Naraku." Miroku nodded. "We've lost two houses and a cow by them."

Kagome looked back down at the baby. Her right hand was wrapped up. "Does she have...?"

Sango nodded. "We don't know why. Miroku's Wind Tunnel disappeared when we killed Naraku."

"Hm..." Kagome fell silent as she tried to think about it. There was a crash as Inuyasha walked in to the room, followed by Kaede. "Inuyasha," she started. "That was my favorite pot."

"Get over it." He muttered as he sat down next to Kagome.

Kaede sat next to the door. "You said you had something you wanted to talk about, Inuyasha?"

Everyone turned to him except Kagome. She stared at a stone on the ground in front of her. "The Shikon jewel," he started, "Was stolen."

Kaede gasped. "By who?"

"A demon named Jurikotsu." Kagome said. "He somehow went through the well and came into our Era."

"That is terrible news." Kaede said.

"There's more." Kagome said. "He has a master."

Everyone looked at Kagome. Sango was the first to say something. "Who?"

"He didn't say."

"Is that all?" Kaede asked.

"No." she said. "He said my time with Inuyasha will be cut short. Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah right." He muttered.

"I wouldn't laugh Inuyasha." said Miroku.

"Yeah." said Kagome. "He damn near killed you this time. If it wasn't for Kaede-"

"He caught me off guard!" Inuyasha snapped. "It won't happen again."

Kagome put a hand on his knee. "Why does this bug you so much? You've been knocked down many times."

"Because," he started. "I didn't leave a scratch."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "I saw you-"

"I landed one punch!" He interupted. "And that's 'cause he was busy fucking around with you."

"He's strong, we get it." Sango said.

"No you don't." Inuyasha snapped. "He's too strong. I...I can't beat him."

Kagome took his hand in hers. She opened her mouth to say something,but Inuyasha put a hand up to quiet her. His ears started twitching. "Duck." He said.

"What?"

"DUCK!"

Everyone dove down as something crashed through the house. Ruble fell on them as they headed out the door. "What was that? Kagome asked.

Inuyasha pointed at an object in the dust that got kicked up. "A demon." The dust settled and everyone got alook at what it was.

"A dragon demon?" Kaede asked.

The demon flew up into the air and dive-bombed at Inuyasha. He jumped to the right just as the demon grabbed his necklace. It ripped it off and started to fly away. "We got to stop it!" said Kagome.

"How?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't jump that high!"

Kagome racked her brain for how to get it down. Her arrows wouldn't reach that far. She was about to give up when an idea came to her. _I hope this works._ she thought. "SIT BOY!"

The dragon gave a startled yell as the necklace glowed and slammed it down to the ground.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and put her on his back. "Come on!" He said to Miroku. "He's in the clearing ahead." And with that he jumped off.

It took them three minutes for them to get there. When they did, the dragon was gone, but a man was standing in the middle of the clearing with half his leg in the ground.

"Jurikotsu." Inuyasha growled.

Jurikotsu laughed. "Yep. It's me. Didn't think you'd see me again this soon, did ya?"

"You bastard!" Inuyasha snapped. "Give me back my necklace!"

"Dude, you still want this?"

_ Dude?_ Kagome thought.

Jurikotsu turned to Kagome. "Nice trick by the way. Wasn't expecting that." He pulled his leg out of the ground and took the necklace off his foot."I approve."

Kagome felt a wamness wash over her body. She felt her body relax as it did the last time he spoke to her. _What's happening?_ She thought. _Why am I feeling like this?_

"Anyway," Jurikotsu started. "I don't have time to fuck around with you guys."

Inuyasha pulled out the tettsaiga. He swung it as it transformed. "Backlash Wave!"

The attack connected with Jurikotsu before he could escape. He let out an angry yell. The dust settled and he stood there with his sword drawn. He looked over at Inuyasha.

"You fucking piece of shit." He hissed. "You caught me off guard. Another hanyou caught me off guard!"

Kagome couldn't stop herself. "Another hanyou? Does that mean that your..."

He continued to stare Inuyasha down. "Yep. A half-demon. And this fucker is about to get a taste of what a real hanyou can do!" He threw his sword to the ground and charged at Inuyasha with lightning fast speed. There was a clang and a bunch of dust got kicked up.

"Fuck." Kagome heard Jurikotsu say. The dust settled and gave Kagome a full view of what had happened. Inuyasha was laying on the ground with the tettsaiga stabbed into his shoulder. Jurikotsu was standing a foot away from him. He was holding something up to his ear.

_ No way._ Kagome thought. _It can't be._ She was about to give herself a mental slap across the face when the thing in his hand beeped. _A cell phone?_ Kagome thought. _What the hell?_

Jurikotsu flipped it shut as Inuyasha looked up. "Sorry Kagome." Jurikotsu said. "I got to go." He turned and spit on Inuyasha before he disapeared.

"Dammit." Inuyasha muttered. He looked over at Kagome. Her mouth was wide open. "What's wrong Kagome?"

_ Jurikotsu._ She thought as the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. _He's...he's from the future!_

Bum-bum-buuuuuuuuuuh!1  
That's the end of Chapter 2. Read and review. Oh, and I'm not going to make anymore chapters until I get at least 10 reviews. YOU HEAR THAT? 10 REVIEWS! And by the way, Jurikotsu kinda sounds like Bankotsu, the voice I mean.

_**PEACE OUT!**_

(Seriously, I'm not a hippie.)


	4. Deception Such a Fun Game

Just a quick note before you read on:

- - - - - - Person Shift.

--------- Scene Shift.

- -- - -- - Person and Scene Shift.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jurikotsu ran through the forest as fast as his legs would carry him. The look on Kagome's face worried him. _If she knows, then__she could get that mutt Inuyasha to protect her._ He ducked under a low branch._ And that would seriously fuck up my plans._ He stopped in front of a unusually large tree.

_Getting a little elaborate with her hiding places. _He ran a finger against the bark and muttered a few words. The forest behind the tree flickered a few times before vanishing completely. In its place was a giant palace. _She needs to be to hide this place._ He looked down at the beads in his hand in disgust.

_What the hell does she need this necklace for anyway? _He walked inside. The place was empty, not a person, or even furniture, anywhere. Jurikotsu smiled. _Just the way the bitch likes it._ "Hello?" No one answered. "Hello?" he called again.

"_Yes?_" replied a female voice from behind him. He felt someone put their arms around his neck. "_Hi Jurikotsu. Did you bring __them?_" He elbowed the person in the stomach, turning around as it lost its grip. It was a human-like beast, holding a dagger in it's left hand. It didn't have hair, clothes or even a face. It didn't have any definition of gender at all.

_Marionettes. _He realized. He uppercut it where it's face would have been. The head shattered and the body fell to the ground. _Too __easy._ He was about to turn around when three more appeared next to him. He ducked down and grabbed one by the leg. He swung it through the air, hitting and shattering the other two. He let go of it and it crashed into a wall and shattered. Five more appeared, two on the stairs, one standing in the doorway blocking the only exit and two right behind him.

_Now this is what I call a party!_ He flipped over the two behind him and landed behind them. He grabbed one's neck and snapped it. He ripped its head off and threw it at one of the ones on the stairs. It hit it square in the chest and knocked it off the stairs. It shattered as it hit the ground. He ripped the dagger out of the other one's hand and ran towards the other one on the stairs. He jumped over it, flipping in mid-air, and brought the dagger down on its head as he landed. The Marionette fell in two pieces on the ground. Jurikotsu threw the dagger at its original owner. It hit it right in between where the eyes would be. He jumped down and landed in front of it. He punched the handle of the dagger and it flew from the Marionette, shattering its head in the process. It tore through the final one at the entrance. It collapsed, sending shards of clay everywhere as it shattered. "That all you can do Kikyo? Send your puppets to test me?"

Someone started laughing from the top of the stairs. He looked up and saw Kikyo standing there, arms crossed. "No, but I'd rather save my strength." She held out a hand. "The beads?"

Jurikotsu threw them to her. "You know, in my time, you have to show a little skin before you get those."

"Like I care." she said as she caught them. She took them in both hands and pulled. The string broke and the beads fell to the floor.

Jurikotsu looked at her in disbelief. "I risked my ass, just so you could break the damn things? How fucked up is that?"

"I didn't want them used ever again." She explained as she walked down the stairs. "You understand the dangers of seemingly useless things, don't you?"

"Whatever. It's a good thing you got rid of them, 'cause they, uh," He looked down at his leg. "They hurt."

"They were used against you? By who?" He quickly explained what had happened. She started laughing, but stopped after she looked him over. "Where is your Demon Blano?"

"What? It's right," He paused as he reached towards his belt. He didn't feel anything. _Oh no. _He looked down. It wasn't there. "Shit!"

"As I asked you before," Kikyo said with an amused expression on her face. "Where is your Demon Blano?"

Jurikotsu looked at the ceiling as he tried to remember. _Hm. Last place I remember seeing it was... _He smiled. "As a sword, in Inuyasha's shoulder." His smile disappeared when he saw the angry glare on Kikyo's face. "What? It won't be that hard to get back."

"I told you not to harm Inuyasha more than you had to!" Jurikotsu felt the hair rise on the back of his neck. "Don't let your foolish pride cloud your good judgment. I'd hate to see what would happen to you if you failed me."

"I'm sorry." He said. He bowed down in front of her. _Fuckin' bitch. _"It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." She threw the string behind her. "I have a new mission for you."

He stood up. "Trying to get rid of me huh?"

She smiled. "Of course. I'm going to throw a wild celebration, full of drugs, sex and alcohol."

"Damn! I can't believe I'm gonna miss out on this!" He crossed his arms. "What do you need?"

"That's a good boy. I need you to follow Kagome back through the well." She said. "Befriend her. Gain her trust. Do that, and our mission will be much easier."

Jurikotsu had to fight to keep a smile from appearing on his face. _I swear sometimes, I think she can read my mind. Damn. No __more secrets then, huh?_ "Understood." He winked and teleported away.

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- --- - -- --- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

"How's your shoulder Inu?" Kagome asked when they got to the well. She held Jurikotsu's sword in one hand and had her other arm around Inuyasha's waist. _This is so screwed up. Inuyasha was right. he doesn't stand a__chance in hell._

"Hurts like a bitch." He eyed the sword wearily. "You keeping that thing? I don't think it's safe." He said as he sat on the well's edge.

"Probably not." Kagome said as she sat next to him. "But it wouldn't be more dangerous than leaving it with you. He seems to hate you, and I don't want to think about what would happen if he found you with it. You seem to be his master's target."

"Yeah. He hates me alright." He readjusted his makeshift sling. "But he likes you."

"I doubt it. Why would you say that?"

"I don't know." He said as he put his good arm around her shoulder. "The incident at the tree, how he talks nice to you, how-"

"I get it! He likes me." They sat in silence for a moment._ Why would he like me? I haven't done anything to attract him... Have __I? _"Are you sure your okay?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Yeah. The wound will heal. My pride's hurt the worst."

_I thought so. _"We should go. With you injured, I don't want to stay out here more than we have to." Inuyasha nodded and they fell back, into the well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jurikotsu smiled as the well's light dimmed down. He jumped out of the tree he was perched in and landed on the well's edge. "So, my dear Kagome, you decided not to tell him." He smiled. "And, how sweet is it that you decided to take my Demon Blano to your house? I know you'll take good care of it there." He jumped down into the well. He was instantly surrounded by light as he was teleported to the future.

_It's as if you're inviting me over._

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- --- - -- --- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Kagome kissed Inuyasha goodbye and shut the door behind her._ It's good to be home_. She sat her backpack on the coffee table and hung her bow and quiver on their racks. _I like the feudal era, but nothing beats your hometime. I missed showers, TV, warm__meals, TV, books, TV... _She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Surprisingly enough, there wasn't anything on that she wanted to watch. Seeing other people act out interesting, adventurous lives was boring. She sighed, shut off the TV, and went into her bedroom, grabbing Jurikotsu's sword as she went. She sat on her bed with the sword in her lap.

_It's pretty_. She thought as she looked it over. The blade was shaped to look like fire, with different tongues of flame interlocking and overlapping the others. She figured the blade was about three feet long. The hilt was a dragon's head, open in an eternal roar as it unleashed the flame. the handle was it's neck, and there was another, shorter blade at the end that curved up, symbolizing the tail. The whole thing was black, except the main blade, which was orange towards the edge, red farther in, and blue in the middle.

There was a red ruby as the dragon's eye. There was some sort of inscription on the blade. "_Adanhym tyshydeuh du fruajan nasujac__drac edas wnus edc nacdehk bmyla." _She read aloud. For some reason, the words sounded familiar. _Weird. _

She ran a finger along the edge of the blade. There was a red streak wherever she ran her finger _Strange_. She pulled her finger away and looked at it. There was blood dripping from it. She mentally slapped herself for being so stupid. _It's sharp. Duh._ She sat the sword down and went into the bathroom. She washed off the blood and put a Band-Aid on the cut. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. _I'll take a shower later._ She went back into her bedroom and picked up the sword. She propped it up against the wall and laid down on her bed.

_I'll just lay here for a few minutes. Gods I missed this bed. _She covered up and laid on her back. She looked over at the sword. She could have sworn the ruby eye was staring at her. She rolled over. _That is one weird sword. That eye, it's... it's menacing, to say __the least._ She rolled back over and shut off the lamp on her bedside table. She closed her eyes, and within minutes she was asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kagome was in some sort of elegant throneroom. The windows were covered by red drapes, allowing a red, evil light to fill the __room. She walked up to the throne. It was well made, but nothing about it gave away how old it was. It looked ancient, older than__anything she had seen in the feudal era. _

_"Where the hell am I?" Kagome said aloud. She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around to find a hooded man __standing there._

_"Famlusa, sundym. Oui yna dra wencd uj ouin geht du fymg dra yhleahd rymmc uj dra Pmuut Bymyla." He saw the confused__look on Kagome's face. "Oui ghuf hud fro oui yna rana, tu oui?"_

_"I'm sorry?" Kagome said. "I, uh, don't understand what you are saying."_

_"Oui ryja oad do maynh dra yhleahd myhkiyka..." He pulled a dagger out of his robe and started walking towards Kagome. __She started backing away. "Stay away!"_

_"Oui yna icamacc ihdam oui maynh dra yhleahd myhkiyka!" He said as he started walking faster. Kagome tripped and fell. __Within seconds the man was next to her and the dagger was in her chest. Instead of pain, like she expected to feel, an icy-cold __feeling spread through her veins. Her breathng slowed and her heart stopped beating. _I'd rather feel pain. _She thought as she died._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Kagome jolted upright in her bed. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Something was beeping. She looked over at her alarm clock. It read 12:37 p.m. _I must have dozed off_. She hit the snooze button and got out of the bed. She went into the bathroom and turned on the water in her shower. She adjusted the temperature, stripped off her clothes, and got into the shower. _Gods how I __missed running water_. She thought as she washed her hair. _I don't know how the people in the feudal era lived without it_.

She finished her shower and shut off the water. She stepped in front of the mirror and started to dry her hair. Just as she got it as dry as she liked, someone rang the doorbell. _Fuck_. "Hold on!" She yelled as she grabbed her robe. _I hope its Inuyasha._ She put her robe on and opened the door. "Hi Inu-" She stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hi Kagome." said Jurikotsu. He leaned up against the doorframe. "Nice robe. You weren't putting on these fancy clothes just for me now, were you? Or did I interrupt a date?"

_What is he doing here? _" W-What do y-you want?" she asked, the fear evident in her voice.

"Nothing really." He said with a smile. "Just wanted to say hi. Mind if I come in? It's kinda chilly out here, and with you wearing nothing but that robe, I don't want you to catch a cold."

Kagome nodded and backed away, giving him room to come in. She shut the door behind her and watched him sit down on the livingroom couch. He looked up at her, a smile on his face. "Nice place you got here. Roomy, cozy, warm. Good thing it's not homey. Don't like that."

_What the hell is he talking about? _"You, uh, must be here for your sword."

"You have my sword?" He said with feigned surprise. He put his feet up on the coffee table. "Well, that solves one problem. But no, actually. I came here to see you Kagome."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"W-What?" She asked nervously. "Me?"

Jurikotsu nodded. _She cute when she's scared as hell. Kind of a turn-on, if you ask me. _"Yep. The fact that my sword is here is just a coincidence." He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and looked at the screen. _Damn, __she hasn't called yet. _"It's a nice sword if you ask me. Perfect length, perfect sharpness, I can tell that by the cut on your finger, perfect weight..." He put the cell on the table.

"S-Stay here. I'll go get it." She left the room.

_Hope she doesn't call Inuyasha. The last thing I need is that mutt sticking his nose in things that don't involve__him._ He laughed. _Yet. _He stood up and started pacing the room. He walked over to the bookshelf and started looking through her books. _She has quite an extensive collection. Mark Twain, Steven King, Anne Rice. Not a single Japanese __author. Funny. _A gold picture frame caught his eye. He picked it up and looked at the picture. There was a woman, an old man, a young boy that could have been the woman's son, and Kagome, all sitting in a kitchen. _They look happy. _

"That's my family." Kagome said as she walked into the room, sword in hand. "My mother, brother, and grandpa. It was taken in the house I used to live in before I moved here."

"Yeah?' He set the picture back on the bookcase and turned to her. "Where are they now?"

A confused look appeared on her face. "My, uh, brother's in the hospital. My mother and grandpa are dead."

The smile fell from his face. _Poor girl._ "What happened?"

Her confusion became even more apparent. "Someone blew up their house about a week ago. It killed my mother and grandpa and put my brother in the hospital." She handed the swords to him, blade first. He grabbed the blade and flipped it into the air. He caught it by the handle. "His chances of survival are low."

Jurikotsu sat on the couch. _Damn. What kind of sick bastard would do something like that?_ "Do you know who did it?"

Kagome looked away from him. "I have an idea, but he hasn't been caught yet."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jurikotsu stood up and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "If there's anything I can do to help you catch the bastard, tell me." He said with a sad smile, not questioning who she thought it was.

It was when Kagome realized his words were heartfelt and sincere when she felt it again. The warm, relaxed feeling that left her barely able to stand. _What the hell is he doing to me?_ She sat down on the couch and the fuzzy feeling disappeared._ He really doesn't know what happened that night. It was probably just another in the way __house to him._ "Did your master send you here to be nice to me?"

He shook his head. "Nope" He said as he sat next to her. "I came here of my own accord. Nothing like disobeying the rules if you ask me. It's like an adrenaline rush." He looked into her eyes, waiting for her to say something else.

_He's playing with me. Or testing me. Or both. _"Why?"

"I told you. I wanted to see you." He looked out the window, across the street.

Kagome frowned. "I know that. But why do you want to see me? We haven't even known each other for more than a week. And I only saw you that one time."

He looked out the window again. "Because. You're the only person that I know that doesn't hate me for what I am." He looked out the window again.

"You mean a half-demon?" He nodded. "That's not a bad thing... Is it?"

"I got picked on, beat up and discriminated against my entire life" He looked out the window again. "By the age of ten I had been sent to the hospital thirty-seven times. It's pretty bad when the nurse tells the doctor I'm here and they say 'Him again? That's the sixth time this month!'. When I turned fifteen though, the beatings stopped and my life went to hell in a ham basket."

"Why?" He looked out the window again. Kagome smiled. _He's kinda cute when he's nervous_. "He's not coming. I didn't call him. Thought about it, but didn't."

He smiled and looked away from the window. "Thanks. Anyway, to answer your question, a group of ten kids attacked me. I sent them all to the hospital. Seven were DOA, poor bastards."

_Dead on arrival? _"You killed them?"

"Believe me, no one was more surprised than I was." He looked away from her. "Something inside of me snapped. I fatally injured the seven, put two in a coma and broke the last one's arm. He got smart and tried to run away. I spent three years in juvie for it. It wasn't any different there, except everyone was afraid of me. When you read in the newspaper that a fifteen year old sends ten people to the hospital in a fight, it kinda scares you. Hell, it scared me."

_Poor guy. _"What happened after you got out?"

"Escaped is more like it." He set the sword on the coffee table. "I was homeless. I wandered the streets, living off food I stole from vendors, kicking hobos out of their makeshift houses. None of them fought back. They had just... given up on life. My feet usually carried me in one direction, like they were being attracted to a single place. That's when I stumbled across the shrine. I saw that no one really went in there, except you, but you only went in every once in a while. You'd go in for six weeks at a time, come back for a week, at the most, then leave again. My curiosity got the best of me, and so one day I decided to follow you.

"I was scared as shit when I spent my first night in the feudal era. I didn't find you, so I decided to wander around in the forest near the well. Ten humans who, oddly enough, looked like the kids that started this whole thing ambushed me. Only this time, I didn't make the mistake of leaving survivors. One of them dropped the sword. Not long after that, about an hour, actually, I met the woman that is now my master."

Kagome nodded and looked over at the clock. It read 4:12 pm. They'd been talking for more than three hours. Her stomach growled. _We need to go get some food. But, can I trust him? Should I trust him?_ "Hey, you wanna, oh, I don't know, go get something to eat?" She mentally crossed her fingers, not sure to even herself if it was for him to go or not to go.

"Sure." He said after a moment's pause. "Where at?"

"Um... How about Taco Bell?

He cocked an eyebrow." You have one here?" She nodded. "Strange... Sure."

She smiled. "Alright. Just let me change into something a little more public." She ran into her bedroom and let the robe fall to the floor. She put on a pair of faded blue jeans, a black T-shirt that had red flames on it, and a pair of white tennis shoes. She grabbed her purse and walked back into the livingroom.

Jurikotsu whistled. "Nice." He put on his trench coat and grabbed his sword. He swung it once and it turned into a semi-automatic rifle. He tucked it safely away in his coat. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Why do you carry so much heat? This is a small town. The crime rate has never been lower."

"You ready to go?"

She frowned._ Why's he avoiding the question? How bad could it be?_ "Uh, sure. Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The cooks here are slower than hell. They have kitchens people would die for, and they take thirty minutes to cook. It's crazy!" Kagome said as they waited for their number to be called.

"Yeah. And it's weird, 'cause we're the only customers." Jurikotsu said as he took a drink of his Pepsi. "Anyway, shall I continue my story?" Kagome nodded. "Good. Now, where did I leave off? Oh yeah. I ran into a woman in the forest about a year ago. She was really upset. Some jerk had ditched her for a sixteen-year-old foreigner. We became fast friends. After I trusted her more, I told her about me being a hanyou. That's the night that we stopped being friends and became lovers. Funny how those things work out, huh?"

Kagome frowned. "What's her name?"

He stared hard at her for a moment. _Why's he staring at me like that? Doesn't he trust me? _"Her name's Kikyo. Have you met her?"

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized who the _jerk_ was. _Inuyasha's Kikyo? But, she died! _"Uh, no. I haven't. What happened then?"

Jurikotsu smiled a sad smile. "I soon came to hate her, when I realized the reason she was screwing me. She would sneak off sometimes, and I would follow her around as one of her soulcollecters. I knew what she was. The smell of death and graveyard soil was overwhelming, though she was able to hide it most of the time. One time, she had lied to me and snuck off. Thankfully, I have a, uh, natural sense of distrust in almost everyone one. We had stopped at a tree in some forest to rest. That's when you showed up. Some guy came in after you. Kikyo ordered her soulcollecters to freeze you to the tree.

"I had to do what she said or else I would've blown my cover. She threw up a barrier to block everything out, but I weakened it so we could hear and see everything. Unfortunately, a soulcollecter's eyesight sucks." He took a drink of his Pepsi. "I wish she had said a name. You remember their conversation, right?"

Kagome nodded. "I was pretty upset afterwards."

"I noticed. You ran off crying after we let the spell down. Since that night, Kikyo and I haven't touched each other." He threw his empty cup at the trashcan at the other end of the dining area. It hit the rim and fell in. "I refuse to date someone how only dates me because I remind her of her ex. Even if there's sex involved."

She laughed. "I know what you mean. My ex only dated me to make his ex jealous. The sex wasn't all that great either. I broke up with him when I caught him making out with her."

Jurikotsu smiled, then frowned. "Wait. So your not a, um..."

"A virgin?" He nodded. "Nope."

"So, have you and the mu- I mean, Inuyasha ever..?"

She shook her head. "We're not that serious yet."

"Oh really?" She nodded. He gave her a skeptical look. "What?"

"How long have you been dating him?"

She thought for a moment. "About a year and a half. Why?"

Jurikotsu smirked. "And how long before you and your ex started?"

She looked away as she realized what he was getting at. _He tricked me!_ "Three weeks." He started laughing at her. "What? People are different."

He stopped laughing, but still had a big grin on his face. "So. Why haven't you two done it?"

"I don't know." She said as she threw the drink in the trashcan a foot away. "I guess, really, I don't want to. I mean, Inuyasha is a great guy, but he's very overprotective. If I give myself up to him, it could only get worse."

"Or, he could let up."

"Yeah," she said as she frowned. "But it's a risk I'd rather not take."

Jurikotsu nodded and said nothing more. He sat there, staring at her. _That look, it's like he's staring into my soul._ He smiled. _And likes what he sees. _She smiled back.

"Number 157, your order's ready." A voice said over the intercom. Jurikotsu stood up. "I'll get it." He stood up and walked up to the counter. He exchanged a few words with the cashier, then turned around and leaned against the counter, an annoyed look on his face. It gave Kagome time to think. _We're sitting here __talking like we were old friends. Usually, I'd be annoyed that he's talking about himself so much, but his story is so... interesting, __and... exciting. _She looked back over at him. His smile was gone. He was staring at the ground, face expressionless, a sad and angry look in his eyes. _What the...? He was so happy a minute ago. Is he putting on an act? _

His cell phone rang in his pocket. He answered it, a look of disgust creeping onto his face. After a minute or so, he looked back over at Kagome, saying something to the person on the phone as he did. He pocketed it, grabbed the food that the cook finally put on the counter, and sat down in front of Kagome. "Bad news, for me, anyway. The shrine was blown up. The portal's gone." He grabbed his Crunch Wrap and handed Kagome her quesadilla. "Kikyo's gonna go to another portal that she knows of and see if it still works. She'll call me in the morning."

Kagome took a bite of her quesadilla. "So what's the bad news?"

"Bad news is I need to find a place to stay." He ate the rest of his food. "I had money enough to pay for the meal, but I don't have enough to get a motel. Any suggestions?"

She was about to say no when a thought entered her mind. "You could, um, stay over at my house?"

"Really?" She nodded. "You sure Inuyasha won't mind? I mean, you are his girlfriend."

_What Inuyasha doesn't know won't hurt him._ "No." She smiled.

"Really..." He started. "Well alright then. It's a deal."

Kagome finished her quesadilla and grabbed her purse. "Then let's get out of here."

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- --- - -- --- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Jurikotsu bade Kagome goodnight, receiving a small kiss on his cheek from her, and sat down on the couch. She had put out some blankets for him to use, but he had always used his coat and ignored them. He looked over at the picture of Kagome and her family.

_She's some piece of work. Talking for six hours, letting me stay the night._ He laid down and let his coat fall to the floor. _Inuyasha__doesn't deserve someone like her._ He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Please sir, don't hurt me!"_

_"Shut up kid!" The man backhanded him. He fell to the floor, blood dripping from his already broken nose. "You move or say __anything and I'll fuckin' kill you!" He grabbed the knife the man next to him handed him. He held it in front of Jurikotsu's face. __"You know what this thing does kid?" Jurikotsu nodded. "Good." The man turned to the guy next to him. "Take off his shirt."_

_The man next to him ripped the shirt off while another threw him in a chair and tied him to it. A tear ran down Jurikotsu's face. __"W-what are you g-gonna do?"_

_The man laughed. "I'm gonna cut ya kid." He put the tip of the knife on Jurikotsu's chest, drawing a small bit of blood. He smiled, __then flicked the knife down. Jurikotsu yelped. The man put the tip in the middle of the cut and flicked sideways. Blood flowed from __it, painting his chest red. He put the tip straight across from the start of the first cut and flicked down. The three cuts formed an H. __He looked up at Jurikotsu. "You're a bleeder. Does it hurt?" He nodded, tears flowing as freely as the blood on his chest. "Good."_

_He started cutting eight more letters in the same, painstakingly slowfashion as to not make a mistake, stopping once in a while to wipe __the blood out of his way. He underlined the whole thing and handed the knife back to the guy he got it from. The man sheathed the__knife, then pulled out a small handgun and gave it to the man that had done the cutting. He shoved the barrel of it in Jurikotsu's__mouth. "We ain't bad kid. Just doin' America a favor." He said as he pulled the trigger._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Jurikotsu jerked upright as he was brought back into consciousness. Kagome was sitting on the coffee table. "You alright?" He nodded. "What…What time is it?"

Kagome looked at her watch. "It's about 6:32. You must've been having one hell of a nightmare. You were begging someone not to hurt you.

"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory." He pushed his jacket off. "And I really don't want to talk about it."

"Oh." She started. "Okay. Want some coffee?"

He nodded and watched her go into the kitchen. She was wearing a button up sweater and a green skirt that fell above her knees. Her hair was nice and straight, perfectly combed. He whistled at her. "You got school?"

She nodded as she poured him a cup. "I leave in about forty five minutes. Why?"

"Just wondering. Nice uniform." He stood up and straightened out his clothes. He muttered an incantation and his hair flew up and fell down straight, as if he had paid a professional to straighten it. "Why you up so early?"

"No reason." She went back into the livingroom and handed him his cup. "I like to get up in the morning and do my homework. Gets me ready for whatever we have to do today."

"Oh really?" He sat in the chair next to the couch. He took a drink of his coffee while Kagome pulled out a book and a sheet of paper out of her backpack. She started working on something. After about ten minutes she turned to Jurikotsu. "You any good at math?"

"So that's what your doing." He sat next to her and took a drink of his coffee. "What do you need?" She pointed the question out to him. He stared at it for a second. _Thank god it's only numbers._ "Ninety-three."

She stared at him. "How the hell did you do that in your head so fast?"

"Sorry to tell you, but where I'm from," he took another drink. "The math is a hell of allot harder."

"Where _are_ you from?"

"The US." He saw the confused look on her face. "I was smuggled here after I got out of juvie. The best thing that ever happened to me."

"Really?" Kagome closed her book and put it and the paper in her backpack. "So that's why you can't read Japanese."

"That would explain it, yes." He drank the rest of his coffee and set the cup on the coffee table. "So, what year are you?"

"Huh?"

He smiled. "You know, high school, junior high, senior, junior?"

"Oh. I'm a senior."

"Last year huh?" He pulled the rifle out of his trench coat and held it in both hands. It melted and reformed around the palms of his hands, making a pair of biker gloves.

"That's a weird, uh, weapon." Kagome said.

"It's not a weapon, per se. It's called the Demon Blano. It's an item that can change into anything but liquid or food." He put his trench coat on. "No one but the gods know what it originally looked like."

"Wow." Kagome said. "That could be dangerous if it gets in the wrong hands."

Jurikotsu shook his head. "Not really. Only a human can wield it, but only a demon can activate its power. So, if a normal human got this, then it would just be a pair of gloves."

"And if a demon got it?"

"It'd shock them to death." He stood up and turned to her. "Hey. Do you mind if I, uh, go with you?"

Kagome smiled. "To school?" He nodded. "Sure, but why?"

"Well, I know nothing of Japanese culture, except that my favorite band is from here." He grabbed his cell off the table and put it in his coat pocket. "What better way to learn about it then from a Japanese school?"

Kagome laughed. "How true." The smile fell from her face. "You, uh, do know that Inuyasha will be there, right?"

"I don't care." He smiled. "Just tell him I'm a relative from America. I'll disguise myself."

"You think you got enough time?" She put on her backpack and looked at her watch. "We only got about five minutes."

"Easily. Watch." He muttered an incantation. A red aura, light, yet powerful, appeared around him. "There. All done. Shall we go?"

"What do you mean?" She asked. "You look the same to me."

"Exactly. It's a spell that my mother taught me while she was still alive." He zipped up his trench coat and put his hood on. "It changes my appearance to all but one person. Or the other way around. She used it so the people wouldn't know it was me, but she could tell. _I _used it so I could sneak away."

"You know, Inuyasha will be able to see the aura."

"No he won't. It'll just be an annoying tingle to his senses." He smiled. "Trust me. He won't be able to tell."

"Well then." She opened the door and walked out. "We got to stop at Inuyasha's house first."

- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- --- - -- --- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Kagome rang the doorbell for the third time. _Maybe he isn't home. _She knocked on the door again. _Maybe he already left. That __jerk. I told him to wait till I got here. Damn it. _She looked over at Jurikotsu, who was leaning against the house. He had the same look on his face as he did at Taco Bell. "Just remember." She whispered to him. "Your name's Michael Ragawski." He nodded without looking at her. Just then the door opened. Inuyasha was standing there, an annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell Kagome?" He pulled her closer. "Your early." He looked over at Jurikotsu and his ear twitched. Jurikotsu walked over and stood next to Kagome. "Who's he?"

Kagome pulled away from him. "This is my cousin, Michael Ragawski. He's from America. He showed up yesterday to visit. He wants to see what Japanese school is like." She explained, mentally crossing her finger. _Please let him believe it. _

"Cool." He extended a hand, but Jurikotsu ignored it. He was looking down the street. He turned away and walked down to the end of the driveway. Inuyasha dropped his hand and turned back to Kagome. "Hey babe." He leaned forward and kissed her. She returned it and they stayed like that for a few seconds. Kagome was the first to break away. "Aw, come on now." Inuyasha pleaded, going in for another kiss.

"Nope." She took a step back. "We got to get to school." She looked over at Jurikotsu. He was watching them out of the corner of his eye. There was a look of anger in his eyes. She smiled, and he looked away. _What's wrong with him? Is he jealous? _She took Inuyasha's hand in her's and the three of them started walking down the street to the high school, no one saying a word the whole way.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Jurikotsu watched Inuyasha head off to his first hour class. She turned to Jurikotsu. "I guess your spell works then."

He smiled. "Yeah. And I'm making it only work on him." He pulled his hood back and unzipped his trench coat. "So. What's your first class?"

"Biology." She said as they walked to the class. They walked in, getting allot of stares from people. They walked over to the far side of the room, well away from the teachers desk. "I don't think she'll be able to see you back here."

"There's a lot of people here who are used to seeing you with Inuyasha." He put his feet up on the desk. "So, you don't hang around with other guys?"

She shook her head. "Except for Miroku, one of my friends in the feudal era, Inuyasha's the only guy I hang around with. I don't know why."

He laughed. "Afraid you might find someone better?"

"No!" She looked up. Three girls were walking their way. "Remember, your my cousin from America." She said, a nervous tone in her voice.

He shook his head. "To Inuyasha I'm your cousin from America. To everyone else," He said as he took off his coat. "I'm Michael Ragawski, foreign exchange student from America. Inuyasha's the only person who doesn't see the real me." The girls sat down in front of them. "Hi Kagome." The tallest girl said. She turned to Jurikotsu. "Who's your friend?"

"Michael Ragawski. Foreign exchange student from America." He said.

Kagome leaned forward. "Michael, these are my friends, Naomi, Yuriko and Kim. She's also from America. Came here about two years ago."

He turned to Kim. "Oh really? Let's talk. They stood up and walked over to the other corner of the room. The other two girls turned to Kagome. "He's hot." Yuriko said.

"He's alright." Kagome said, not taking her eyes off Jurikotsu and Kim.

"Where's he stayin'?" Naomi asked. Kagome didn't say anything. She was watching Kim flirt with Jurikotsu. For some reason she felt, surprisingly enough, jealous. _What the hell? That should be me over there flirting with him. Didn't I let him stay over at my __house?_ Her eyes widened as she realized what she was thinking. _What the hell? Am I falling for him? But, I'm in love with Inuyasha! __I'm not supposed to feel like this. I just have to remember that. _

"Kagome!" Naomi's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Huh, what?"

"I said, where is he staying?"

"Oh," She started as she tore her eyes away from them. "At my house." The two girls stared at her with their mouths agape. "What?"

"He's living with you?" Yuriko asked. Kagome nodded. "Wow. You are the luckiest girl at this school." Naomi was still staring at her. "Why are you still staring at me?"

"You like him."

"What? No I don't!" She said defensively. "So what if I do anyway? I'm with Inuyasha. And he's... not from here."

Naomi frowned. "Kagome, do you have something against Americans?"

"No! It's just..." She ran a hand through her hair. "Ah! Never mind!"

"Good, 'cause I think he's taken." Yuriko said. She pointed over at Kim and Jurikotsu. Kagome looked over at them and her heart sunk. They were _kissing_. Kim pulled away, said something, and sat down at the desk next to them. Jurikotsu walked back to Kagome and her group and sat down next to her. "Hey."

Everyone sat down as the teacher walked in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jurikotsu looked over at Kagome while the teacher was talking. A whole bunch of stuff in Japanese he didn't understand. She looked angry. He couldn't help but smile. _She's jealous. _"I'm not gonna date her." She didn't say anything, or even look at him. He tapped on her shoulder. "What?" she asked, still not looking at him.

"She's a slut."

She looked over at him, surprise and disbelief on her face. "Oh really?"

_Gotcha_. He leaned back in his chair and put his feet up on the table. "Oh yeah. This past week she's had sex with fifteen guys and seventeen girls. She's a dope addict, an alcoholic, and she masturbates in the bathroom after every class."

Kagome's eyes widened. "Yeah right. How can you tell all that just by kissing her?"

He smiled. "It's one of my demon powers. See the type of half-demon I am is able to find out everything about a person when we share an intimate moment." He dropped his feet. "I just wanted to see what she was really like. That's all."

"Really? So, you don't like her?" He shook his head. "Good." They didn't say anything for a minute, then Kagome said "Seventeen girls?" Jurikotsu laughed.

"Yep." He grabbed Kagome's book and put it between them. "She's bi. Good for a fuck, but not much else." Kagome smiled, and he swore he could see a look of relief on her face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is any of this food edible?" Jurikotsu asked as he poked at his food. Kagome looked over at his tray. "Nope. Not for normal humans anyway. But for you..."

"Bite me. Not even a demon would eat this shit. Now I remember why I hated lunch." He pushed his tray away and grabbed the apple off Kagome's tray. "Hey!"

"I got to act the part, right? Well, right now I'm acting like an obnoxious eighteen year old in high school." He took a bite of the apple. "Live with it."

"How old _are_ you?" She asked.

"Twenty-two." Naomi, Yuriko and Kim sat across from them, and Inuyasha sat next to Kagome. He put an arm around her shoulder. "Hey babe."

"Hey." She said and they started talking. Jurikotsu looked away. He finished the apple, leaned back, and threw it at the trash can at the other end of the cafeteria like a basketball player going for a three-pointer. It landed in with a nice swish. He smiled and looked over at Naomi, who had been watching him intently. She blushed and looked away. _I wonder what she's really like_. He looked over at Kagome, who was busy making-out with Inuyasha. _She won't notice I'm gone. __Hopefully._ He walked over to Naomi and tapped her on the shoulder. "You wanna go somewhere and talk?"

She looked over at Kim, who was busy flirting with Yuriko. "Sure." She stood up and they walked out of the cafeteria. They were halfway down the hall when Jurikotsu stopped her. She faced him, a look of incredible nervousness on her face. He muttered an incantation under his breath. He inhaled, then exhaled a red mist only he could see. It wafted up under her nose and she breathed it in. Nothing happened for a moment, then her eyes brightened up.

"Hey Michael." She moved in closer. The look of nervousness was completely gone. It was replaced by a look of confidence and calmness. There was a lustful shine in her eyes. Jurikotsu smiled. _This is gonna be good. _He put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. "Hey."

"It's so hot in here with this sweater." She unbuttoned the top button. Jurikotsu whispered an incantation and inhaled. He took her lips up in his.

His eyes shot open as his mind was flooded with memories. A little girl riding a bike, someone's baseball game, a_ Pillows _concert, her father punching her mother, her father being dragged away by the cops. All the thoughts she ever thought. Everything about her physically. _She's still a virgin_. He thought. Her likes, dislikes, favorites. Everything she thought about her friends. _She's __really jealous of Kagome. And Kim. She likes Kim? We got another lesbo._

He pulled away, exhaling as he did. A thin, blue mist wafted from his mouth to hers. She inhaled it, and instantly her eyes lost their brightness and the look of lust was replaced by a look of anxiety. Her face regained it's nervousness. She looked down at her sweater. "How did that happen?" She rebuttoned it and looked up at Jurikotsu. "You said you wanted to talk?"

_Good. She doesn't remember. _He nodded. "Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that Kim likes you."

"Really?"

"Yep. She said it's not like with all the other guys and girls she's dated." He smiled. "She said she'd even give up the drugs and alcohol to be with you."

Naomi looked down at the ground. "She said that? Wow..." She looked back up at him. "What should I do?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Talk to her. Let her know how you feel. Just don't do it in public, 'cause she likes to kiss when she finds this stuff out."

She nodded. "Okay. Thanks!" She walked into the cafeteria just as Kagome walked out. "What's going on?"

"Nothin'." He sat down on the bench in the hall. "I just improved the lives of two beautiful young girls. I got Kim off the dope and alcohol and I got Naomi someone that won't leave her for someone hotter or sluttier."

She sat down next to him. "You know, your not such a bad person Jurikotsu."

"I thought so!"

Jurikotsu and Kagome both looked up to see Inuyasha standing there, tettsaiga drawn. "I thought there was something up. It's so obvious now. It first I thought it was some sort of allergy that was bugging my senses. But now, I can see that red aura. I don't know what you did to Kagome, but I know she wouldn't willingly help you." He pointed the tettsaiga at him.

"Prepare to die, Jurikotsu!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FINALLY! Do you know how many fuckin' times I had to redo all of this on the internet?

Anyway, I'd like to apologize for the delay of this chapter (live with it!). I am truly sorry (bite me!) and I take all the blame for the delay (not!).

Now that that crap is out of the way, two (or more) things:

1. Read and review. Also, to all those ASSHOLES who read a story and don't review, GO TO HELL!

2. I already have chapter 4 written, not typed, and I will put it up when I feel like it. It is as long as this story was originally (5,023 words, chapter 4 is like 5,439 I think), and I added over 3,000 words to this one so, expect VERY long chapters.

3. The words on Jurikotsu's Demon Blano (sword-form) will not be translated at the bottom of the page with the rest. You will have to wait until chapter 4 to find it out. The rest of it is though, so no more confusion.

4. Within the next day or so, I will add chapter 2 of Metroid Prime: Final Strike, so be looking for that all of you who have read it. It will not have the long chapters like this one. They stay between 1,000 and 2,000 words.

5. Paragraphs and sentences that are completely italicized are dream sequences. Words spoken by demons in the actual story are also italicized.

6. Translations:

_Famlusa, sundym. Oui yna dra wencd uj ouin geht du fymg dra yhleahd rymmc uj dra Pmuut Bymyla. -_ Welcome, mortal. You are the first of your kind to walk the ancient halls of the Blood Palace.

_Oui ghuf hud fro oui yna rana, tu oui? - _You know not why you are here, do you?

_Oui ryja oad do maynh dra yhleahd myhkiyka... -_ You have yet to learn the ancient language...

_Oui yna icamacc ihdam oui maynh dra yhleahd myhkiyka! -_ You are useless until you learn the ancient language!

**_PEACE OUT!_**


	5. Good Days and Bad Dreams

I'm back! Oh, how good it feels! You've been waitin' sooo long for this chappy, that I'ma let you read without further adu.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stood up. "Inuyasha, wait."

Inuyasha looked over at her, a look of hurt and betrayal in his eyes. "Ill talk to you later Kagome. Get back into the cafeteria and make sure that no one comes into the hall." She nodded, and with one last look at Jurikotsu she left. Inuyasha turned to him, a smirk on his face. "Now it's just you and me, lizard-boy."

Jurikotsu stood up. "Don't do this mutt. For some reason, you're important to her. And I won't let something so vital be thrown away like the piece of trash you are."

"You got a cheapshot last time." He swung the tettsaiga and it changed into its true form. "And what do you care about Kagome? Just because she let you stay at her house as a favor doesn't mean shit."

Jurikotsu started to laugh. The Demon Blano glowed on his hands and changed into gleaming black chainmail. "You really think that's why I care? Wow, your species is stupider than I thought."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's obvious to anyone with half a brain, so it's natural that you would have trouble understanding. I'll spell it out for you. There are many abilities that you don't have that we do." He smiled. "For one, you don't have our strength. Or our speed, brains, flexibility, or anything else for that matter. Also, we have the ability to stop the ones we love from falling for someone else."

Inuyasha looked ready to blow. "And just what kind of half-demon are you?"

Jurikotsu shook his head. "Again with the stupid questions. I'm a Dragon Hanyou if you must know. Much better than being a little puppy-dog."

"Yeah right. Listen, you don't know what Kagome thinks or feels, so shut the hell up!" He pointed the tettsaiga at Jurikotsu. "Get ready to die, bastard!"

Jurikotsu glared at him. "I know more than you think." He took a fighting stance. "Probably more than you do."

Inuyasha swung the tettsaiga faster than Jurikotsu had anticipated and it sent him crashing through the wall. Jurikotsu pushed himself up a little and looked over at Inuyasha. He was grinning maniacally, and there was red seeping into the whites of his eyes. _That power!_ Jurikotsu thought. _Where the hell did that come from? This is gonna be harder than I thought..._ Inuyasha ran at him, sword raised, and brought it down when he reached him. Just as quickly Jurikotsu did a half-backflip and caught the edge of the blade on the soles of his shoes.

Jurikotsu laughed at Inuyasha's expression before spinning around on his hands, knocking away the sword and pushing Inuyasha off-balance. He flipped back onto his feet and landed a punch on Inuyasha's jaw, sending him crashing into the lockers across the hall. Inuyasha got back up, a thin trickle of blood coming from his lip. He smiled as he wiped it away. "Cheapshot."

"That wasn't a cheapshot fucker. That was a strategic blow." Inuyasha shrugged before jumping into the air, bringing the tettsaiga down on Jurikotsu as he landed. Jurikotsu caught the blade centimeters away from his face, the chainmail protecting his hands, and swung it, with Inuyasha at the other end, over his shoulder, sending Inuyasha soaring down the hall and into more lockers. He stood back up slowly, using the tettsaiga as a cane. For some reason he was still smiling.

"Talk about cheapshots..." Jurikotsu muttered as he spit out a little blood. Inuyasha had landed a kick on his face while he was being flipped. "Give up mutt! You can't beat me like this!" Inuyasha's smile got bigger and he jumped straight up, crashing through the skylight and sending pieces of broken glass to the ground. _What the hell is he doing?_ Jurikotsu thought as he ran to the end of the hall and jumped up after him. He turned to Inuyasha as he landed. The tettsaiga was laying on the ground a few feet away from him. Jurikotsu couldn't help but laugh.

"If you can't defeat me _with_ a weapon, what makes you think you can without one?" His smile fell as claws grew out of Inuyasha's fingers and white hair began growing all over his body. A tail grew out of his lower back and he began growing, slowly at first, but faster the bigger he got. When the transformation was done, he looked like a giant dog that was probably as big as the school itself. He roared at Jurikotsu as he took a step forward.

_Oh damn... _"So, that's the way you wanna play it, right, _bitch_?" Inuyasha roared at him in anger. The insult had hit home.. Jurikotsu took of his overcoat and threw it over the side of the building. "Fine." He smiled as his skin started turning black, revealing pointed teeth. His fingers began to grow longer and a thick webbing grew between them. He started changing more and growing larger, and by the time he was done changing, he was a giant black dragon, the same size as Inuyasha.

He hissed at him. _Let's get this party started!_

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

_What the hell are those two doing? _Kagome thought as a chunk of the ceiling fell on her table. People were yelling as bigger chunks of plaster fell on or in front of them. A few people had already been knocked out by the falling debris. "The schools caving in! Run!" Someone yelled. Everyone began running towards the exits, knocking people down and trampling over them as they tried to get out.

_Fucking idiots! _Kagome ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall, heading up the stairwell that led to the roof. The usually locked door was slightly ajar, so she pushed through. She froze when she saw the two demons. Inuyasha and Jurikotsu were in a standoff, both waiting for the other to move. _Oh Inuyasha... You're picking a fight you can't win. _Inuyasha took a step forward that shook the whole school. Jurikotsu hissed.

_I have to save Inuyasha! _"Jurikotsu, wait!" He tilted his enormous head to her, focusing his red eyes on her. Inuyasha used this momentary distraction to pounce on Jurikotsu, crashing through the roof and into the cafeteria below them. They were clawing and biting each other, spraying blood on the walls.

"Oh my god!"

Kagome looked towards the voice. The principal, Mr. Takanawa, was standing by the stairwell door, mouth wide open. "My school! Oh..." He walked to the edge of the hole Inuyasha and Jurikotsu had made and looked over the edge. "What the hell are they!" he asked Kagome. She looked over at the two fighting hanyous. "Two good-hearted idiots..."

Jurikotsu roared as Inuyasha bit down on his neck. He flapped his wings and took flight, trying to shake Inuyasha off, but he held on, black blood falling from the wound like raindrops. He hissed as Inuyasha tightened his hold and kicked Inuyasha in the stomach, claws ripping through his flesh and splattering blood on the ground. Inuyasha yelped and released Jurikotsu's neck. Jurikotsu, having just regained control, arched his neck back and shot forward, unleashing a torrent of flame right in Inuyasha's face that sent him crashing into the ground.

Kagome ran to the edge of the building and jumped down, grabbing Jurikotsu's overcoat as she went. Jurikotsu landed next to Inuyasha and put a foot on his chest. He arched his neck, but before he could release the flame, Inuyasha opened his mouth and shot out a giant beam of energy that caught Jurikotsu in the chest. After a second, Jurikotsu's draconic hide gave way and the beam cut through the other side. He collapsed and started to revert back to his human form.

_Oh no... _Kagome ran to Jurikotsu and knelt next to him. She lifted up his head and his eyes opened a little. He coughed up a little blood. "Ka... gome...?" She nodded and he fainted.

"_Move out of the way Kagome!_" Inuyasha commanded on a husky voice. When she didn't move he reverted back to his human form. His face was halfway burnt off, down to the skull on the right side. _Where did he get that kind of power to still be moving? And the demon form?_ She looked away. "I... I won't let you kill him Inuyasha." she said.

"What?" he asked. "Why?"

"You can't do this kind of shit in this time period Inuyasha!" She looked back at him, a single tear rolling down her cheek. His skin had come back and his hair was slowly growing back.

He had a confused look on his face. "What the hell do you mean? I can't kill demons?"

She motioned towards the school. "Not like this Inuyasha!" She wiped her eyes. "It causes too much destruction!"

"You didn't care in the feudal era!" he said angrily.

"It's not the same!" She pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "Everywhere nowadays is too populated. We don't have the wide fields and huge forests like you did. Times have changed!"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment. He nodded. "You're right." He turned and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Home." he said over his shoulder. Kagome watched him walk away. She had a feeling that he didn't mean his house. _Oh Inuyasha... What happened to you...? _She looked back down at Jurikotsu. The bleeding had stopped and his wound was beginning to heal, although he was still unconscious. She half carried, half dragged him to her car, put him in the back seat, and started the engine. She backed out of the school parking lot and drove off for her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome laid Jurikotsu on her couch when they got inside her house. She looked over his wound. The back had healed, but his chest was badly cut. She boiled up some rags in the kitchen and laid them across the cut. _There._ She thought. _At least it will heal faster. _She sat in the chair next to the couch and looked out the window at Inuyasha's house. All the lights were off.

_So he really did go back. Damn it Inuyasha... _She looked back over at Jurikotsu. The black gleam of the chainmail on his hands caught her eye. _Hmm... Better take that off._ She reached over to grab it and, as her finger touched it, a searing pain shot up her arm and into her head. She fell to the floor, holding her head, as an image appeared. It was of Inuyasha and Jurikotsu standing side by side, Inuyasha with the tettsaiga drawn and Jurikotsu holding a naginatta. Her head throbbed painfully as another image appeared. It was of a giant fortress, entirely black, walking through a big city, knocking over skyscrapers and firing a huge beam out of it's depths.

"... Stop ... please..." she managed to whisper as more and more visions played in her head. Demons of all shapes and sizes slautering anyone they saw. Jurikotsu, slicing a demon in half as another came up behind him. A giant black dragon firing fireballs at the fortress, just to have them deflected by a barrier. Inuyasha and Miroku fending off a huge demon from attacking Sango and the baby. The Japanese military being slautered by demons that were materializing at the fortresses crab-like feet.

The visions began going faster and faster and they began blending together. Suddenly the visions stopped and everything went black. All for a single light illuminating Kagome. She opened her eyes and sat up slowly. There was another light shining down on another person. It was the hooded man from her dream. He was walking slowly away from her. "Wait!" she said, her voice betraying her. The man turned to her, his glowing red eyes the only thing she could see under the hood.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"_Fa yna eh mespu. Dra cbyla padfaah Fayjah yht Famm._" he said. He must've seen the confused look on her face, for he shook his head and motioned for her to follow him. She stood up and walked after him. _"Dra crulg vnus dra jeceuhc ymsucd gemmat oui. Oui'na refehk yh uid-uv-puto aqbaneahla. Fa'na eh ouin cuim huv."_

Kagome shook her head. "I... I don't understand. Is there anyway you can make me understand? Can anyone teach me?"

He must have closed his eyes for the red disappeared. "_'Dec ocamacc..._" His eyes opened again and he narrowed them on Kagome. He put a finger to her temple and a blue runic ring appeared under her feet. "_Jurikotsu Tagamashi._"

"Jurikotsu?" she asked before she lost consciousness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome woke up in her bed. _How the hell did I get here? _She looked at her clock. It read 12:12 am. _I've been out for hours. Jurikotsu must be angry... Jurikotsu! I forgot..._ She jumped out of bed and went into the livingroom. Jurikotsu was still on the couch. The rags were on the ground next to the couch. Jurikotsu rolled over, giving her a good look at the cut. Or, rather where the cut used to be. The wound was gone. Instead, there were nine underlined letters carved into his chest.

"_Halfbreed..._" she read aloud. She ran a finger along the _f_. Their pale-whiteness seemed out of place against his tan skin. His eyes opened to her touch. "Hey." he said.

Kagome pulled her hand back, a look of embarrassment creeping onto her face. "Uh, hi. How are you feeling?"

He sat up. "A little stiff, but other than that fine." He pulled the chainmail off his hands and laid them on the coffee table. "So, what exactly were you doing?"

"I was... looking at your scar." He looked down at his chest and his smile fell. "Ah..." He sat up slowly. "You remember yesterday morning when I had that nightmare? Well, when I was about thirteen, six grown men jumped me. They took me to an abandoned warehouse, where they took turns beating me. After that they tied me to a chair. One man, the biggest, took a knife and carved the letters into my chest. Another man gave him a handgun, which he shoved in my mouth and pulled the trigger."

"Oh my god..." Kagome exclaimed as she sat next to him on the couch. "I had no idea... What happened then?"

"They took me for dead and threw my body outside the warehouse. I rolled to the bottom of a hill before I woke up again." He put his feet on the coffee table. "It's alright though. I looked back up at the building just as it erupted in flames. Apparently there was some sort of gas leak. So they got what they deserved."

Kagome giggled. "Apparently. You had a very traumatic childhood." He smiled and nodded. Kagome pulled the bracelet off her wrist and eyed it wearily. She was still very tired. And... something else...

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

Jurikotsu watched as Kagome stared at the bracelet. He could tell something was wrong. She laid the bracelet on the couch next to her. Jurikotsu went to ask her what was wrong, but before the words escaped his lips a tear ran down Kagome's cheek. _Alright, now I know something is wrong. _"What's wrong Kagome?"

More tears flowed down her cheeks. She sniffed. "I messed up with Inuyasha." she said as she wiped her eyes, trying unsuccessfully to get rid of the tears. "I knew he wasn't used to this era, but I blew up on him anyway."

Jurikotsu put a hand on her shoulder and looked into her eyes. "Slow down Kagome. What happened?"

"You two got in that fight that destroyed half the school." She sniffed. "I yelled at when he tried to kill you. He was mad because I saved you, I was mad because he destroyed half of the school, you were unconscious, the principal was there... God!"

Jurikotsu grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. She laid a tear-soaked cheek on his chest. "If... if I hadn't saved you, we'd be okay. But you would have died. And your not even a demon! You're a rare breed." She wiped her eyes again. "It would be like killing a member of an endangered species!"

_Well that's a nice way to look at it._ Jurikotsu thoughts as he stroked her hair. He put an arm around her shoulder, feeling her trembling slightly. _Poor girl. She's really hurting, isn't she... Fucking mutt... I wonder... _"Why _did_ you save me?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes. "I guess... I... because..." She balled up her fist and hit his chest lightly. "Why does it matter? I saved you, and now Inuyasha is somewhere in the Feudal Era."

Jurikotsu rubbed her arm. "Don't worry Kagome. We'll find him. You and me." She looked up at him. "Why are you being so nice? I'm your enemies _girlfriend_ if you haven't noticed." She leaned back against his chest. "... Why?"

"Because I like you Kagome. I don't care that your with Inuyasha." He smiled. "It doesn't make me think any less of you. It makes me think you have bad taste, but other than that..."

"Really?" He nodded. She nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck. He rubbed her back, enjoying the purring sound she made. After a minute of silence he heard her breathing slow. "Kagome." He said softly. She didn't reply. "Kagome?" He repeated, a little louder this time.

"Why does he have to be such a dick?" she asked quietly. Jurikotsu laughed at this. "It's in his nature. Picked on his entire life for being different. It shapes your character and personality in the worst ways."

Kagome shook her head. "Nuh uh. You were picked on all your life and your nothing like Inuyasha. Your kind, and sweet, and..." She yawned. Jurikotsu smiled slightly. "You tired?"

She nodded, tracing the _d_ on his chest lazily. "You want me to take you to your room?" She shook her head a little. _Okay... Well, I can't very well have her fall asleep on my lap, although I'm sure she wouldn't mind... _"What if... What if I go with you?"

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

_Did he just say what I think he said! _She pulled her finger away from his chest. _Should he?_ "... I..."

"Don't worry." he said as his hand moved from her back up to her hair, running his fingers through it. "It'll be completely innocent. You shouldn't be alone right now."

_Well hello Dr. Phil... _She smiled at her private joke and nodded. He lifted her up and carried her, bridal style, to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and covered her up with her blanket. He kicked off his shoes and laid on the bed next to her, on top of the sheets, and put a hand on her waist. She rolled over to look at him. His eyes were closed.

_He's really taking this 'innocent' thing seriously. _"Hey." she whispered.

"Yeah?" he said without opening his eyes. She put a hand on his cheek. His eyes opened and he looked at her. "What's up?"

_I bet he can beg real pretty. Wait._ She pulled her hand away. _What the hell did I just think! _She mentally slapped herself and forced her mind to another, less erotic subject. "Your sword, it had some sort of engraving on it in another language. What did it say?"

"_Adanhym, tyshydeuh du fruajan nasujac drec edas vnus nacdehk bmyla_." He yawned. "Eternal damnation to whoever removes this item from its resting place. It's just a threat used to scare away thieves."

"You sure?" Kagome asked. He nodded, yawned, and closed his eyes. _So apparently I'm not the only one who's tired._ "Good. Don't want you to rot in hell ot whatever." He smiled a little before falling asleep. She yawned and closed her eyes, sleep overtaking her in minutes.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

_The demon raised it's sword to a glowing white being. The being narrowed it's glowing blue eyes before it attacked, swinging at the demon wildly. The demon blocked each attack with the same ease his attacker used to hit. It knocked the being back and charged him, knocking him off his feet and into a far wall._

_The demon bent down quickly, placing his hand on the gleaming black floor. With that action, chains erupted from every wall and chained themselves to the being. His blue eyes went wide as the demon's sword changed into a spear and it hurled the weapon at the being. Struggle as he might, the being could not escape his confines and the spear pierced his gut._

_He gave a pained yell. "AH! This isn't how it is supposed to be! I am all powerful!" He glared down at the demon weakly. "You're power is nothing compared to mine! I created you! You cannot do this! Lucifer!"_

_"Hahahahahahaha..." the demon, Lucifer, laughed. "You are nothing but a coward and a weakling." His voice was split, one sounding human, the other a deep growl. "There is nothing left you can do. The Kingdom of Heaven and the Domain of Hell will combine, and all will be cast into purgatory. And my rule shall be eternal!"_

_"NO!" The being screamed, thrashing wildly. "You will not take the throne! If I can't stop you than the Angels will!"_

_Lucifer narrowed his glowing red eyes at the being. "Goodbye, Jehova." With that he ran forward and punched the end of the spear, sending it the rest of the way through Jehova. It hit the far wall and shattered._

_"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Jehova screamed as he exploded in a bright flash of light._

_"... Some God you were..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jurikotsu bolted up in Kagome's bed. He was drenched in a cold sweat. _What the fuck was that? _He turned his head to look over at Kagome, instantly regretting it as his head throbbed painfully. She, on the other hand, was sleeping soundly. He got up, being careful not to wake her, and went into the bathroom, his head throbbing painfully with each step he took.

He got in the shower with the water as hot as it would get, not worrying about getting burnt. He smiled slightly as his skin hardened slightly. He stood there, the water running down his body, for a good thirty minutes, only getting out because the water got cold. _Heh, sorry Kagome. But I needed that. _He grabbed a towel and quickly dried himself off before getting dressed and going back into the bedroom.

Kagome was sitting up on the bed, staring at him, a confused look on her face. "What?" he asked. She pointed up at his face. "What happened to your eyes?"

"What do you mean?"

"The pupils are like... slits." she explained. He smiled. _Oops. _He closed his eyes for a moment. When he felt them return to normal, he opened his eyes again. "Better?"

She nodded. "Listen, about last night. I'm sorry for unloading all that on you. I didn't mean to." He nodded. "Also, I want to thank you for listening to me. I mean, we just really met three days ago and you listened to me like we had known each other for years."

He smiled. "No problem. Whatever I can do to help." He snapped his fingers and the Demon Blano appeared in the air in front of him. He grabbed them and slid the chainmail onto his hands, watching as they changed back to gloves with a flash of light. Just then his cell rang in his pocket. He took it out and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hello Jurikotsu. How have you been?_"

_Kikyo... _He turned to Kagome. "I'll be right back." She nodded and he went into the kitchen. "Yes, master?"

"_I have located a new portal. In the town square, between the two tallest trees is the portal._"

"Alright." he said, more hate slipping into his voice than he had intended. "I'll return to the Feudal Era as soon as my mission is over."

"_By the way, how goes the mission? We are on schedule I hope?_"

Jurikotsu looked into Kagome's room. She was gone. "We're on time. Kagome and Inuyasha had a fight over me. It ended with him running to the Feudal Era." _like the little puppy he is_. he refrained from adding.

"_Oh really?_' Kikyo asked with apparent interest. "_What happened?_" He quickly did a recap, starting from when he first got to Kagome's house to right before her breakdown. "_Really... So Inuyasha is here, and he's extremely angry at Kagome... Perfect._"

He frowned. _How is that 'perfect'?_ "So what now?"

Kikyo was silent for a moment as she contemplated their next move. "Time to finish the mission. I'll give you your next instruction soon. Until then your free to do whatever you please." Jurikotsu smiled. _Whatever I please? I like the sound of that._ "Yes master. Goodbye."

Kagome walked into the kitchen, towel in hand. "Who was that?" she asked as she sat at the table.

"Someone I'd rather not have to talk to again anytime soon." he replied, his voice filled with venom as he told her. He looked her over. She was wearing a black sleeveless turtleneck and black denim jeans. Her tennis shoes were also black. She laid the towel on the table. "You take a shower?" he asked.

She nodded. "My school uniform is covered in blood thanks to _someone_." she said, casting a playful glare at him.

"Sorry 'bout that." he said as he made two cups of coffee, handing one to Kagome before sitting next to her. "As powerful as I may be, if I'm unconscious I can't control my bleeding. Besides, it's not like there's gonna be any school for a couple of weeks."

"She laughed and took a drink of her coffee. "A little strong... So, what did Kikyo want?"

He frowned. "You're just a bit too perceptive for your age." He rubbed his chin and felt stubble beginning to appear. _Damn. I'm gonna have to shave._ "She told me where the new portal is and she wanted to know what I had been doing. I told her everything, save for last night."

Kagome smiled. "So there is another portal... Inuyasha said that he didn't always come here through the well." She downed the rest of her coffee and put her cup in the sink. "Oh, and don't shave. The 'five o'clock shadow' looks good on you."

He smirked. "Reading my mind now, miko?"

"No!" Kagome said, pretending to be hurt. "I am appalled that you would make such an accusation. I just noticed you rubbing your chin and I saw the expression afterwards. It ain't hard to put two and two together."

He laughed. "I apologize. So, what are you doing today?"

"Well, I was gonna stay home and maybe watch some TV or read a book." she said with a dismissive gesture. "Why?"

" How about we go to the beach?" he suggested. "You had planned to go with Kim, Naomi, and Yuriko two days ago, right?" Kagome had a confused look on her face. "How do you know about that?" she asked.

"Please." he said with a smirk. "I've kissed both Naomi _and_ Kim and stole their memories. Both of which had you three sitting in some class or another discussing it."

"Oh yeah..." Kagome said. A slight hint of anger laced her voice. He reached out and put a hand on hers. "I told you already. I feel nothing for either of them. They were just..." he said, wanting to choose his words carefully. "Background checks." He saw relief enter her face, feeling a little relieved himself.

"That better be all." she said mock-threateningly, although he could sense a little truth in those words. "Sure, we can go, but I'm going like this."

Jurikotsu nodded. "That's fine. I don't feel like swimming anyway. Although, I will regret not having the chance to see you in a bikini." Kagome laughed and walked into the livingroom. Jurikotsu drank the rest of his coffee, silently wishing he had made it a little less strong.

"Hey Jurikotsu."

He leaned back in his chair to see her and fell out of the chair. Kagome had pulled the back of her jeans down low enough to reveal a pair of lacy red panties. A big grin appeared on her face as she pulled her pants back up. "Close enough?"

Jurikotsu stood up as she walked up to the door, grabbing her keys off the entertainment centre. "That..." he started. "Just wasn't fair." She laughed and they headed out into her car.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - --

They pulled into the parking lot next to the beach ten minutes later. Kagome shut off the car and got out, Jurikotsu following suit. They walked up to the railing marking the edge of the parking lot and looked over. "You called your friends right?" Jurikotsu asked.

"Yep." She replied. "We're meeting over there." She pointed to the pier, where a table and umbrella was set up in the middle. She looked over at Jurikotsu. "Where's the Demon Blano?"

He pointed at the dagger strapped to his upper left arm. "Never be without a weapon. My personal motto."

She smiled. _I expected nothing else. _They jumped down and walked over to the girls. Kim and Naomi were sitting next to each other, in separate chairs, holding hands. Yuriko was in the water, and from the looks of things she was doing laps. _Odd..._ Kagome sat next to Kim, who was too busy talking to Naomi to notice her. Jurikotsu tapped their cooler with his foot as he sat down next to Kagome, causing it to open and eject two Pepsis in the air. He caught them both and handed one to Kagome.

"Thanks." she said. He nodded after taking a drink from his. Kim stopped talking to Naomi to look over at Jurikotsu. "What's with the knife?"

"Dagger." he corrected. "Never know what you'll need." Kim lowered her sunglasses to glare at him. "We're at a beach."

"I'd rather have something and not need it than need something and not have it." He took another drink of his Pepsi before setting it on the table. "It's smarter and safer that way."

"Whatever." she said dismissingly. Naomi laughed. "Don't worry about her. It's her time of the month, if you catch my drift." Jurikotsu nodded and looked out at the ocean. His expression went from playful to serious. He handed his Pepsi to Kagome. "Will you hold this for me?"

She nodded and took it as he walked over to the end of the pier and stood there, looking out at the ocean. "What's up with him?" Naomi asked Kagome. She shrugged. "No idea."

Kim turned to her. "So, why didn't you come here with Inuyasha?"

Kagome looked down at her feet. "We're not exactly, um, talking right now." She took a drink of her Pepsi. "We got in a fight after the school got destroyed."

"How big?"

"_Really_ big." Kagome said.

"What about?" asked Naomi. "Please tell me it wasn't about the school."

Kagome shook her head. "No, it was about..." She looked over at Jurikotsu. Kim smiled and Naomi giggled. "I thought so." Kim said nonchalantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I knew you had a thing for Michael. Ever since you brought him to school yesterday you couldn't keep your eyes off of him." she said as she pulled a Mountain Dew out of the cooler, using Jurikotsu's alias. Kagome had forgot that they didn't know his name. "So, has he confessed his undieing love for you yet?"

"No." Kagome said as she watched him. A slight breeze had picked up and was blowing his hair in the wind. "He did say that he likes me though."

"Really?" Naomi asked. "When?"

"Last night." she said and she quickly told them what happened after the school got destroyed. When she got done Naomi was smiling and Kim had a look of disbelief on her face. "He didn't try anything?"

"Nope." she said. _Though I can't say the same for myself..._

"Wow. I would have." Kim said. Naomi slapped her playfully on the arm. "I'll just pretend I didn't hear that." Kim smiled sweetly.

"I'm gonna go see what's up." Kagome stood and started towards Jurikotsu.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

_Where the hell are you?_ Jurikotsu inhaled through his nose. _I can smell you. I know your here... _He heard someone walking up behind him. He looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome standing behind him. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked with a smile.

"There's a demon in the water." he put it bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point and avoid unnecessary talk. She looked out into the water. "I don't see anything. You sure?"

He nodded. "I don't see anything either. That's the problem. I can smell it," he took a step closer to the edge of the pier. "but I can't see it. Which makes me think it's underwater." _Damn..._

Kagome folded her arms across her chest and looked back at him. "What are you going to do?" He looked back over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go after it. Wanna come with?"

She shook her head. "I am not getting wet in these clothes. No way."

Jurikotsu shrugged. "Suit yourself. Don't let Kim drink my Pepsi!" He turned back around and dived off the pier, into the water below. He mouthed an incantation and three slits appeared on each side of his neck. He took a deep breath.

_Gills._ he thought as he looked at his surroundings. _Gotta love 'em. _He closed his eyes, letting himself float freely in the ice cold water for a moment, climatizing his body to the water. His heart beat slowed considerably. When he opened his eyes again, the world had a different hue. Some colors had brightened, some dulled.

He unlatched the dagger from its sheath on his arm and held it in his right hand. He swam deeper, looking for anything out of the ordinary. A small school of fish swam near him. He recognized them as piranhas. They swam by, paying him no heed as they swam towards a sunken ship. He looked in the direction that the piranhas had come from.

More fish of various size and species were following them. He turned back to the boat and smiled. _Gotcha. _He closed his eyes again and tapped into his demon powers. His body glowed white as he began to transform. After a moment the white disappeared, revealing his transformation. He was a seven foot tall dragonoid, a half human, half dragon. His feet were three long, unbendable toes with webbing between them.

He looked at his hands. His pinky had disappeared and his fingers had webbing between them, save for his thumb. In his right hand, or, rather, _as_ his right hand was a long blade.

_Oops. The Demon Blano must've fused with me. Oh well._ He concentrated on it and it changed into a black look-alike of his left hand with a flash of light. Its black gleam triggered a flashback of the dream he had. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He dived down towards the sunken ship as fast as he could, using his tail like a rudder. He crashed through the deck and into the cargo bay. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth like a snake's, tasting the water. _Where are you..._

He swam through the open doorway into the mess hall. He tasted the water again. It tasted heavily of bourbon and salted meat, but there was a taste he didn't recognize. He swam in the direction of the taste, stopping every few seconds to reacquire it. It was coming from the captain's quarters.

_Found you! _He swam forward and crashed through the door. There was a man sitting with his feet up on the desk, dressed in the captain's clothes. He looked over at Jurikotsu with a smile on his face. "Ah, a guest. Go ahead, sit down. I apologize for the condition of my ship. She's usually a fine vessel, but we weren't expecting company. It's the fish really. Those buggers just haven't left us alone since we sank." He licked his lips. "Although, they do make good breakfast."

_Weird... _Jurikotsu thought as he sat down, his tail hanging out the back of the chair. "_If you_ _don't mind me asking, what exactly happened to your ship, Captain...?_" The captain smiled, apparently amused he was going along with the charade. "Captain Smith. And you are?"

J urikotsu put a hand on his chest. "_Jurikotsu Tagamashi. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Captain Smith._"

Smith chuckled. "Well how about that. A friendly demon. Well, about a decade ago, we were attacked b a demon as we approached shore. Big ass beast. Twice the size as this boat. The demon destroyed most of the bottom hull. Killed the whole crew. Would've killed me too, but I managed to impale it on the mast. A blue beam shot out of its dead body and hit me. Next thing I know, I can breathe underwater and I haven't aged a day. So, I decided to stay down here with her 'till a crew comes down here to salvage her."

"_Hmm... How long ago did you say this happened?_"

He took a cigar out of his pocket, put it in his mouth. and somehow managed to light it. He took a long drag. "About ten, maybe eleven years. Why?"

_That can't be right._ Jurikotsu thought. _This is a _really_ old ship. I'd say circa 1820's. _"_Captain, I think you may have been down here longer than you think.._" Smith frowned. "Whattaya mean? The years' 1837 ain't it?"

Jurikotsu shook his head. "_It is the year 2006._"

The cigar fell from Smith's mouth and floated up to the ceiling. "What! You've gotta be kidding me! Please tell me your kidding!"

Jurikotsu shook his head slowly. "_I'm afraid not Captain Smith. How did you not notice one hundred an sixty-nine years go by?_"

"I... I don't know! I just woke up from a nap!"

Jurikotsu folded his arms across his chest. "_A very long nap. I think that the demon is inside you. That would explain your new powers and blacking out for almost two centuries. Demons can take over a person's body. Then they can leave, but only by killing the host. In other words,_" He leaned back in his chair. "_You died._"

Smith stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. "But how!"

Jurikotsu shrugged. "_Must've been when the demon first inhabited you. It was animating your body for whatever purpose. It was the only thing keeping you alive. Then it left for all those years..._"

Smith shook his head in disbelief. "But, wouldn't I have rotted or something?"

"_Not if it cast a preservation spell on you. Or maybe, you're just an illusion. It's smart. Getting a body that can walk on land so you can do your stuff up there. Isn't that right, Smithy?_" Smith's expression fell blank and his eyes glowed red. "_Perceptive as always Jurikotsu._"

He smirked. "_I have to be to kill demons like you._"

"_Still besiding the humans? Fool. That path will bring you nothing but pain._" Smith began to glow for a moment. When the light died down, a creature with a squid head and a human body was standing there. "_Half of you knows this._"

"_You've preached this to me many times Smithy. And I'm getting tired of hearing it._" He raised his hand and in a flash of light his sword appeared in his hand. "_You won't get away this time Smithy._" He swung at Smithy, who caught the blade inches from his face. Jurikotsu jerked back, slicing his hand. No blood came out.

_What the... _Jurikotsu swung again and caught Smithy in the stomach, yielding the same result. Nothing. Smithy laughed. "_You should know better by now Jurikotsu. As long as we are in the water, you can't defeat me. My turn._" He swam up to Jurikotsu faster than he could see and punched him in the mouth. The force of the punch sent Jurikotsu crashing through the hull and into the water outside.

_Damn... _Jurikotsu had time to think before Smithy was on him again, landing kicks and punches on Jurikotsu faster than he could block. One big kick to his back sent Jurikotsu crashing into some rocks. Fortunately this gave Jurikotsu the space he needed to put his plan into action. He had made it after the last time he fought Smithy.

He swam up to Smithy quickly and grabbed his arm, knocking the squidling off-balance. Jurikotsu began to swing Smithy in a circle. When he had enough momentum he released him, sending him up and out of the water. Jurikotsu swam after him as fast as he could. He shot up out of the water and reverted to normal, swinging hard with his sword, chopping Smithy in half. He smiled as his body began to disintegrate.

Jurikotsu landed with a thud on the pier and looked up at Smithy's remains floating in the wind. A small piece of paper floated down in front of Jurikotsu's face. He snatched it out of the air. It was in the shape of a little person. "A puppet!" _Dammit! Smithy is still out there somewhere._

He took another deep breathe to calm himself. He smelt only the ocean. _At least the smell is gone. _He walked back to Kagome and her group. They were staring at him. He sat next to Kagome and stabbed his sword into the pier angrily.

Kim was the first to pipe up. "What the fuck was that!" Naomi nodded in agreement. Kagome had an _oh shit _look on her face and said nothing.

"Nothing." He said. Kim took off her sunglasses and sat them on the table.

"Bullshit! Some big fish thing flew out of the water," She set her Mountain Dew down next to her sunglasses. "And then you fly out of the water, _with a sword_, slice the thing in half, and land nimbly on the pier. What the hell!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Jurikotsu said quietly, feeling himself getting pissed. He grabbed the Pepsi Kagome handed him and looked back up at Kim. She looked like she was ready to blow.

"Don't give me that bullshit!" She stood up. "Something's up, so spill it!"

"Shut the hell up Kim!" Everyone turned to Kagome. "He doesn't want to talk about it so leave him the hell alone about it!" Kim looked like someone had slapped her across the face. She was about to say something when Naomi pulled her down into her seat. She mouthed a quick _shut up _and they both looked away from Kagome. Yuriko walked over to them. "What up?"

When no one said anything she sat down on the other side of Jurikotsu. _Wow._ he thought as Kagome finished her Pepsi. _That was a little unexpected. _He slid an arm around her shoulder. She tensed for a moment, but quickly relaxed and leaned against him. Yuriko grabbed a soda out of the cooler and closed it. "Well," she started. "I'm gonna get out of here. I'm startin' to burn."

Kagome stood up. "We're leaving too." She looked down at Jurikotsu. "You ready?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm getting kinda tired." He stood up and started towards the car, Kagome following close behind. They got in the car and drove home, an eerie quiet between them.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

Kagome laid in her bed later that night, tired and still a little mad. _Why does Kim always push people like that?_ She rolled over and looked out the window. The moon was out, illuminating everything with its pale glow. If she couldn't see the sky, she'd swear it was daytime.

_Funny._ She closed her eyes and was asleep in an instant.

-- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- - -- -

The Black God waved his hand and the mirror disappeared. He rubbed his eyes. This late-night spying was wearing him out. Though a Divine, he still needed sleep. Or at least enjoyed it, missing it when it wasn't readily available. He looked down at the black-bladed dagger in his hand. The blade was covered in a red liquid.

"The girl's blood still drips from it."

He turned to his associate, the White God. The human version of the Black God. "_Oac. Yht ed femm ihdem fa uca ed. Teckicdehk, ech'd ed?_"

The White God nodded. "If we didn't need it, we would dispose of it. But to get to the reason I'm here." He sat in the chair across from the Black God. "Has she gotten the message, Lucifer?"

He shook his head. "_Hu. Cra ghafe hud dra yhleahd myhkiyka._"

The White God shook his head in disappointment. "That's a shame. I figured you would be able to somehow _teach_ her the ancient language of the demons. You know I cannot approach her. Perhaps I was wrong to put my faith in you."

"_Tu hud lnucc sa, Jehova._" he hissed, stabbing the dagger into the table. "_E reja ymnayto bnujah ruf bufanvim E ys. E tu hud mega drec dnila yho suna dryh oui tu. Ouin sakkyka fekk pa tamejanat._"

Jehova eyes narrowed. "And how, if you cannot even speak with her?"

Lucifer leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. "_Drana'c y sundym dryd ghufc myhkiyka. Ra fekk daylr ran._"

"Good." Jehova said as he disappeared in a flash of light.

"_... Yccrama..._"

END

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Holy motherfuckin' hell. Over two weeks it took to type that (not countin' the days I didn't do shit). Well, and just 'cause I love to say it, I'M BACK! The Metroid story is up and comin', Drakengard's burnin' to get started, the Jedi are ready to fight evil yet again and Sora's confronting his dark side!

HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS YEAH! MY MUSE DOTH RETURNETH! I've been writing like crazy dude! It's awesome! I hope to soon have the other stories up in herr. I no givin' up a timeframe, because I'm notoriously known for slacking off.

I CHANGED MY NAME! NOS LONGER AM I Jurikotsu Tagamashi! I AM NOW... ANTI-CHRIST SAMURAI!

Translations:

_Fa yna eh mespu. Dra cbyla padfaah Rayjah yht Ramm. - _We are in limbo. The space between Heaven and Hell.

_Dra crulg vnus dra jeceuhc ymsucd gemmat oui. Oui'na refehk yh uid-uv-puto aqbaneahla. Fa'na eh ouin cuim huv. - _The shock from the visions almost killed you. You're havin an out-of-body experience. We're in your soul now.

_'Dec ocamacc... - _'Tis useless...

_Oac. Yht ed femm ihdem fa uca ed. Teckicdehk, ech'd ed? - _Yes. And it will until we use it. Disgusting, isn't it?

_Hu. Cra ghafc hud dra yhleahd myhkiyka. -_ No. She knows not the ancient language.

_Tu hud lnucc sa, Jehova. - _Do not cross me, Jehova.

_E reja ymnayto bnujah ruf bufanvim E ys. E tu hud mega drec dnila yho suna dryh oui tu. Ouin sakkyka femm pa tamejanat.- _I have already proven how powerful I am. I do not like this truce any more than you do. Your message will be delivered.

_Drana'c y sundym dryd ghufc myhkiyka. Ra fekk daylr ran. - _There's a mortal that knows the language. He will teach her.

_... Yccrama... - _... Asshole...

PEACE OUT!

Update: There is only one chapter to go in this story. (crowd boos) I know, I know. But, I will be making a sequel to this one that sums everything up. It may be jus' one ENORMOUS chapter, or like, five 5,000 word ones, I'm not sure. Anyway, R&R. Tell me what you think so I can know which direction to go in the sequel.


	6. ANNOUNCEMENT

Update- I would just like to say that I will not EVER right a one-shot. Usually one-shots are stories that are REALLY good and should continue, but the writer is either a) too lazy to continue, b) has too much shit going on to update the story (I can sympathize), or c) is a bastard that likes to dangle little strings of hope in front of us, just to jerk it up right when we have it within our grasp. It's most likely a or b, bur we can't rule out c.

I'd also like to take this time to clear up the whole END debacle. In my stories, END means the end of a chapter, because I usually write some notes or whatever at the bottom. I do this alot in my Inuyasha fic. Now, if I were to put THE END at the end (heh), it would mean that the story is not going to continue. The only time I will right something else is if I put, at the bottom, TO BE CONCLUDED..., which means that this story is going to have a sequel. That is usually my way of getting out of writing and typing. I'd like to thank an anonymous reviewer for pointing this problem out to me.

And while we're on the subect of reviews, I'd like to point out that my Inuyasha fiction, DIVINE INTENTIONS, is ending soon (it only has one chapter left before I start on the sequel) and it only has ONE review. WHAT THE HELL MAN? IT WAS MY FIRST FICITON AND, IN MY OPINION, MY BEST PIECE (that and the FLCL piece I'm working on)! SO WHY HAS NO ONE REVIEWED?!?!?!? It pisses me off, very much, that people can't take the time out of their busy schedule (yeah fucking right) to click the review button and type a small note like "You rock!" or "Way to go!". I'd even take "Awesome!" or even "Cool!". And I know people have went to the story because it has many hits. The point that I'm trying to make here is to please review. It doesn't have to be a long letter or sound like Hitchcock, just let me know whether you liked or disliked the story. It can be as long or as short as you like, I don't mind.

Anyway, now that the bullshit is over, I'd like to give an update about my stories in numerical list form.

1. The Inuyasha fanfic, DIVINE INTENTIONS, is ending. It will have six chapters (seven including this announcement). But to anyone that liked it and would like to see more, I'm going to write a sequel to it. I don't have a title for it, but if you read the last chapter and have an idea for one, I'd love to hear it. And if anyone is going to review it they will have something to say because It ends at a MAJOR cliffhanger.

2. My most popular fic, METROID PRIME: FINAL STRIKE, is going through some, uh, delays, in the writing process. Long story short, I lost the notebook that had all the chapters that were written in it. Yes, I am an unorganized writer, but then again, all the greats were. I'm going to rewrite the story from the next chapter, so I'll apologize now to Navy right now.

3. STAR WARS: RETURN OF THE SITH will have a sequel as this is only part one. It will have many more chapters and take many twists. I'm working on chapter two now.

4. My FLCL, BALLAD OF THE ARCHANGEL. What can I say about this one other than that it will be my greatest work yet? I only have four chapters so far which I have poured my heart and soul into but will have MANY MANY MANY more. I LOVE FOOLY COOLY! And Haruko?Drools. In the words of Naota's grandfather, she can googly me like that anyday. I'll say it now, Fooly Cooly, or Furi Kuri, as is it's native name, is the best anime IN THE UNIVERSE!!!!! It's got action, romance, sexual innuendo, a really hot alien, robots, guitars, an awesome band doing the soundtrack... What more could you want?!? Of course, I'm American and know nothing of Japanese culture, but still! I have all six episodes on my comp, and almost every song by The Pillows. Some say I'm obsessed, and I say yeah buddy. And since this show is my favorite ANYTHING, the story will be the best I've ever written. It will be slightly angsty and mostly from Haruko's POV, but it will have funny parts and other POVs.

5. DRAKENGARD: 4000 has two chapters so far but will have more and I will get it on the web as soon as I stop procrastinating.

6. KINGDOM HEARTS?. Um, I haven't even started on this one... Don't have a title or anything. The story that I have in my head is really kick-ass though, so I guess the wait is worth it.

Anyway, I'll let you go now and remember: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

PEACE OUT!

AC-S 


	7. UPDATE

Come on people!!! Four more reviews are all I need! Then I can start work on the next chapter! Well, that's not saying that more reviews aren't appreatiated, but I can get started on Chapter Five of my FLCL fiction at sixteen reviews. I really want to update it. And, by the way, it is a crossover fiction. I won't tell you what it is because I don't want to spoil the whole 'vampire Naota' thing. I'll just tell you that you won't be able to find another story that has anything to do with it on because trust me, I looked.

Chapter Five explains a few things, and it is a really long chapter. I think. It all depends. Into how much detail I go all depends on if you want another story that explains how Naota became a vampire. It will go into Naota's teen years, covering the time before, during, and after Haruko, then into Naota's adulthood, and to the inevitable transformation that made Naota what he is now.

Ballad of the Archangel is book one of a three book series. I'm not sure what I'm going to call the second one, but I already have the title for the third one. The title of the third book will be revealed in the next chapter, but only if you pay attention ;).

Now, to talk about other stories. I'm thinking about updating my Metroid fic soon. Oh and by the way (I love that phrase :3), it is going to turn into a lesbian fiction. Not a very romantic one, just something that happens in the story, cause I felt like it. Dunno, I got to thinking one night that I wanted to make Samus a lesbian, but there are no other female characters in the games. So, I got creative.

Anyway, just wanted to give a small update about those two stories, and I know that it made the people that have my fics flagged looked : insert corny joke here : . And really, I need to know if I should make the next two books. In your reviews, please tell me whether or not I should.

GOD OF THE MIND 


	8. Final Update

I just want to let everyone know that I am discontinuing each story on this account for an unspecified amount of time. I am truely sorry if this disappoints everyone, but I am severly dissatisfied with my old writing style.

Someday I will get back to each story, when I get the inspiration to re-write them. Until then, please enjoy my new account, where my new stories and my re-writes both will go.

All support is welcome, and I apologize for the annoying wait. I did not mean to go this long without writing/updating, but life has a funny way of smacking you in the face. Hopefully I won't go on hiatus again, but if I do I'll most likely give the rights to my stories to someone else in hopes that they can complete my vision, and give the readers what they want.

My new account: h ttp :/ www .fan fiction. net/~xbrandx (FF's stupid filter, remove the spaces.)

Happy reading everyone.


End file.
